


Put a Ring On It

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But not explicit, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of sexy times, eddie and venom are married ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Eddie decides to let go of the past and commit himself to the present





	Put a Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that I use he/him pronouns for Venom! 
> 
> title taken from "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé :D

It’s time.

Eddie wakes up with the conviction that today is the day he’s letting go, giving in. Plus he could really use the extra cash.

Venom stirs, sending out a few tendrils to ruffle Eddie’s hair and poke at the dried drool on his chin.

 **You’re a mess**. Venom’s tone is fond and Eddie leans into his touch, enjoying the simple pleasure of having someone close.

“I am a mess,” Eddie concedes. “But I think I’m getting better, thanks to you.”

**Oh?**

Tendrils curl around Eddie’s waist, the tips rubbing his stomach in a way that is just shy of arousing. It feels really damn good. Eddie stretches lazily, arms pulled above his head. More tendrils sprout from his body and tickle their way down his arms, trailing with light, barely there touches from his wrist to elbow to his biceps.

“Mmm, that’s really nice,” Eddie says and tucks his face into the pillow. “You’re so good to me, V.”

Venom’s face appears next to his on the pillow, Venom’s mouthful of teeth right in Eddie’s line of sight.

“My, what big teeth you have,” Eddie quips before planting a sloppy kiss on Venom.

 **The better to eat you with, my dear.** Venom’s long, long tongue snakes out and licks all over Eddie’s face.

“God,” Eddie groans softly. Venom slides over his hands, giving him something to squeeze and hold onto. “You know,” he says between passes of Venom’s tongue, “it’s a good thing we have the same sense of humor.”

Venom chuckles, the feeling bubbling in Eddie’s chest. **I learned from you, Eddie.**

“Oh. Well. Still.” Eddie’s half encased in questing tendrils, his shirt rucked up over his chest. His heart is pounding so hard, every part of him responding to Venom’s loving attentions. “Did you learn this from me, too?”

 **Partly**. Venom sounds smug. **But I like to improvise.** Tendrils slide between his thighs, slick and solid, and press just where Eddie needs them. Pleasure explodes through his body as he grinds down, moaning.

Venom touches him in a way no one ever has or ever will. Fuck he’s got it so good. Eddie clings to Venom, kissing him, trying to give him the same feeling of completion and oneness that is blowing his mind.

 **Yes** Venom agrees, voice low and deep. He holds Eddie closer. They keep moving together, closer and closer, until Eddie forgets concepts like _me_ and _I_ and _you_ , it’s simply _we_.

—–

Later, after they’ve gotten up and Eddie’s showered and had coffee and breakfast, they leave the apartment. It’s a perfect day: clear skies, the temperature cool and crisp. Venom wraps around Eddie’s neck, taking on the appearance of a sleek, black scarf.

They’re on an errand but Eddie hasn’t told Venom what it is yet. It’s not exactly a surprise but he’s looking forward to Venom’s reaction. Just thinking about what he’s about to do – the step he’s taking – sends shivers up his spine. He tugs his Venom scarf over his mouth, exhaling warm air against the even warmer symbiote.

 **That tickles** Venom says, his form rippling, the movement subtle enough that passersby don’t notice.

“Sorry,” Eddie whispers against him, his lips pulling into a soft smile.

 **Liar** Venom accuses. Then, **Do it again.**

Eddie grins and huffs another open-mouthed breath against him. This time it’s Venom who shivers, the reaction passing into Eddie. It’s a peculiar sensation and Eddie likes it. Most of all he likes being able to tease Venom; sometimes he worries that their physical play gets a little one-sided so he’s always trying to find ways to keep things fun for his symbiote.

They walk for several blocks, heading downhill and then towards the bay. Venom chatters about the people and places they’re passing. Mostly he likes joking about ads and businesses. Humanity provides him unending amusement and Eddie enjoys getting Venom’s unique perspective on things he barely notices.

After about twenty minutes of walking they end up at a pawnshop that Eddie frequented during the bleak six months of life post-Anne and pre-Venom. Most of his possessions that could fetch a decent payout were sold here, but not the one thing that really could have put a dent in his rapidly mounting debt. No, he held onto that for way too long but today’s the day to let it go.

“Eddie!” The pawnbroker calls out his name like they’re old friends. Maybe they are; the man certainly gave him good bargains when he desperately needed the help. “Long time no see.”

“Hey, Ralph.” Eddie shakes the big man’s hand and smiles easily. “How’s business?”

“As you can see,” Ralph holds his arms out and gestures to the crowded shelves. “I got some good camera equipment this week, if you’re interested.”

“Maybe some other time,” Eddie says. He shoves his hands into the hoodie’s pouch, closing his fist around the small box. “I actually came around to sell.”

“Oh yeah?” Ralph leans across the display case, meaty forearms resting on the glass. “Whatcha got?”

 **What’s in the box, Eddie?** Venom’s curiosity ripples across his skin, raising goose bumps.

“You’ll see,” Eddie answers both of them. He pulls out the felt box and pops it open revealing the diamond engagement ring that Anne gave back to him. His heart remains steady and he doesn’t feel pain or regret. He feels resigned and ready. This part of his life – Anne, plans of marrying – is over.

“Oh, Eddie, it’s beautiful,” Ralph coos and bats his eyes. “Sadly I must refuse as I am a happily married man.” He holds up his left hand, showing off the gold wedding band.

Eddie laughs. “Damn, man, you’re breaking my heart. All my hopes and dreams, crushed.”

Ralph laughs, too, and holds out his hand. Eddie places the ring on his palm and watches as Ralph holds it up to the light and examines it.

“It really is stunning,” Ralph says. He gives Eddie a careful look. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out for you.”

Eddie shrugs. “Life took us different places. I’ve made my peace with it.”

“Hmm.” Ralph pulls on his glasses and gets to work properly examining the ring. “And you didn’t want to hang onto this until someone else comes along?”

“Well,” Eddie says, twining his fingers into Venom like he’s simply adjusting his scarf, “someone did. We’re not doing the official marriage thing so I figured it was time to give this up.”

 **Eddie** Venom pulses inside him, swirling close to his heart. It seems like the symbiote is at a loss for words. Tendrils creep around his chest, hugging him. Eddie wraps his arms around himself, pretending to be chilled when, really, he’s so warm, inside and out. **Eddie** Venom says again.

 _I know_ Eddie thinks at Venom. He brings the scarf to his mouth again and kisses Venom. _Me too_.

“Are you cold, Eddie?” Ralph is giving him a strange look and Eddie flushes.

“Uh, I got a sudden chill.” Venom squeezes him tighter. “So, what are you thinking for the ring?”

Ralph gives him an offer and they haggle for a bit. In the end Eddie gets a good payout and a stack of vintage records that he thinks Venom will like. Ralph shakes his hand again and tells him not to be a stranger.

Venom’s been quiet ever since the big reveal but Eddie can sense that Venom’s just mulling things over and isn’t giving him the dreaded silent treatment. Eddie hums “Single Ladies” until Venom prods him to play the song on his phone. He puts in his earbuds and they listen to Beyoncé.

After depositing the money at the bank Eddie wanders over to a new bakery that’s been getting a lot of buzz. The line is out the door and he queues up behind two cute girls out on a date. They take selfies in front of the bakery sign and Eddie offers to take their picture, which they gladly accept.

“Hey, aren’t you Eddie Brock?” one of the girls asks. It’s both flattering and embarrassing that people still remember him.

“Yep.” He doesn’t really feel like his old self, the flashy guy who did stupid shit like hack his fiancé’s emails and illegally park his bike in front of his workplace. “The new and improved version.”

The girl eyes his hoodie and then nods, smiling easily. “Cool. I like your scarf.”

“Thank you!” Eddie beams. “It’s my favorite.”

The girls get back to their conversation and updating social media and Eddie gets back to his playlist.

 **You’re _my_ favorite** Venom chimes in.

“Thanks, V,” Eddie says happily.

The smells from the bakery are so intoxicating that Eddie’s afraid he’ll start uncontrollably salivating at any minute. He’s already had to swallow more than one mouthful of spit. His good vibes playlist cycles from Beyoncé to Hayley Kiyoko to some older tunes. It’s a good distraction and Venom likes it.

Once inside Eddie orders an obscene amount of pastries, including a half dozen chocolate doughnuts. He snags a coveted seat at the window, perching on the barstool and quickly downing two doughnuts and half his coffee.

 **Oh god so gooooood** Venom moans. **Gimme more.**

“Yes, sir,” Eddie teases. He eats a couple more doughnuts and finishes the coffee. It really is good. He writes a glowing review on Yelp and makes a mental note to tell Anne and Dan about the spot.

 **Let’s bring them** Venom suggests.

“Maybe if we can all get time off together,” Eddie promises. “Or we could surprise them and bring treats to them at work.”

**That’s… pretty romantic.**

Eddie tosses his cup and leaves the shop before it becomes glaringly obvious that he’s talking to himself. “It could be interpreted that way,” Eddie says. “What do you think about it?”

**Complicated.**

“That’s fair.”

**You told the man someone else came along but that it wasn’t official.**

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like we can get married, not the way Anne and I could.” Eddie can feel Venom start to sulk so he quickly adds. “But I consider us official. I’m not looking for anyone else, V. I don’t want anyone else. That’s why I sold the ring. I’m done looking. I’m off the market.”

Venom perks up and starts vibrating which feels _amazing_. **But no one _knows_ you’re off the market. We should show them.**

“Oh yeah?” Eddie smiles fondly. They’re waiting to cross the street and Eddie’s so keyed up from Venom’s excitement that he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wants to run home but that wouldn’t be good for the box of pastries or the records. “What do you suggest?”

There’s a silky glide around his left ring finger and when Eddie looks down he sees a black band wrapped around his finger.

“Holy shit,” Eddie whispers. He holds his hand out, admiring the ring. “Dude.”

 **Bro** Venom’s tone is teasing.

“Shut up,” Eddie says. “Venom, I love it.” He has to swallow hard around the sudden lump in his throat. Fucking hell. After feeling like worthless trash for so long being _wanted_ and _loved_ is overwhelming in the best way.

 **I liked it so I put a ring on it** Venom’s tone is so self-satisfied that Eddie wants to hug him. And cry. God, he really is a mess.

“Damn straight,” Eddie agrees. They cross with the other pedestrians and Eddie mentally plots their path home. “So, darling, just how fast do you think you can get us home?”

 **Are you in a hurry?** Venom’s voice is sly, knowing.

“Hmm. I’d like to get this honeymoon started right now, please.”

 **Why didn’t you say?** Venom asks. He takes over Eddie’s body, walking them into an alley, before wrapping around Eddie.

Pleasant shudders wrack Eddie as Venom encases him. There’s nothing like being _in_ Venom.

 **There’s nothing like being _in_ Eddie** Venom rumbles.

“Mmm, baby, keep talking dirty to me.”

 **I’ll do better than that, love**  Venom promises.

“Yes, please,” Eddie sighs.

—–

The next morning Eddie wakes to a zillion notifications. Groggy and delightfully sore, he checks his social media and discovers that his beloved other half has changed his relationship status to Married.

“Oh, Venom,” Eddie laughs. “You drama queen.”

 **Mine** Venom says, tendrils tangling up with Eddie’s limbs.

Eddie kisses the ring on his finger. “Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
